Atap sekolah
by Umie Solihati
Summary: mungkin, hanya ketenangan lah yang dapat mengerti kita. Dedicated for SHDL 2013, yeeee n,n/ super bad summary


"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal.".

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuga**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: romance**

**warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, GAJE, DLL**

**Dedicated for SHDL 2013**

**Happy reading n.n  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu sedang asyik menikmati waktu luang istirahatnya di Atap Sekolah. Yah Atap Sekolah, gadis ini memang sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disana, bukan di kantin atau Taman Sekolah yang luas. Perlahan ia mulai mencicipi bekal yang tadi ia bawa dari Rumahnya.

"Tenang sekali," ucapnya sambil mengunyah bekal itu.

Yah, ketenangan adalah alasan utama kenapa ia selalu berada di Atap Sekolah pada saat istirahat. Gadis yang dikenal pendiam ini begitu menyukai ketenangan. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya, sebut saja Ino dan Sakura yang begitu 'ramai' dengan acara bergosip atau membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau _fashion._ Entah kenapa Hinata tidak terlalu suka hal seperti itu. Menurutnya, ketenangan bukan hanya diartikan sebagai suasana saja, namun lebih dari itu. Saat dia senang, sedih, atau bimbang, ia selalu saja memilih menyendiri dalam ketenangan, berbeda dengan orang lain yang berbagi semua perasaannya pada teman atau sahabat atau mungkin jejaring sosial yang kian hari kian _eksis_ itu, ia lebih memilih membaginya dengan suasana sepi dan damai. Rasanya saat sepi, ia bisa memikirkan semua hal dengan tenang dan nyaman. Ia menghela nafas lagi, kemudian memasukan _bento _ itu kembali ke mulutnya.

Ckleeeeekkk

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya pada asal suara itu, ia melihat pintu menuju atap terbuka. Jarang sekali ada yang mengunjungi atap ini selain dirinya. Namun siapa yang sangka jika orang 'itu' lah yang datang.

"Uhuk-uhuk." Dia tersedak melihat sosok tegap yang kini ada di depannya. Untung saja makanannya tidak termuntahkan kembali.

Sosok yang di depannya masih saja terdiam dan menatapnya datar.

"U-Uchiha-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata sesudah menenggak air minum untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya yang tadi tersedak.

"Istirahat," ujarnya dingin.

"Ah be-begitu yah, tapi darimana Uchiha-san tau tempat ini?"

"Semua Sekolah pasti mempunyai atap sekolah."

Hinata merutuki apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan, itu benar tapi Sasuke kan anak baru jadi-

"Aku di beritahu oleh kakashi-_sensei._" Seolah tau kebingungan Hinata , Sasuke langsung memberi jawaban untuk semua yang membuatnya bingung, sementara Hinata hanya ber 'oh' ria saja menanggapinya.

"U-uchiha-san mau makan?"

Yah menawari makanan, itulah yang kini dilakukan oleh Hinata, tak ada salahnya kan ia melakukan itu. Namun, bukannya menjawab pemuda _onyx_ itu malah berjalan menuju pagar pembatas dan berdiri disana.

"Ah, mu-mungkin Uchiha-san sudah ma-"

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh suara datar itu.

"Namamu, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang ditanya.

"Na-namaku?"

"Hn."

"Hi-hinata, namaku Hyuga Hinata."

"Hn, mulai sekarang panggil aku Sasuke saja.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian di atap Sekolah itu, kini Hinata sudah sedikit akrab dengan Sasuke, karena mereka setiap hari selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama di Atap Sekolah, walaupun keduanya jarang ber_interaksi_ , tapi toh itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk keduanya, mereka tetap menikmati kebersamaan mereka walau mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, tak ada masalah yang berarti untuk suasana ini.

"Sasuke-san."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa Sasuke-san suka beristirahat disini, padahal kan bisa di Kantin atau di Taman Sekolah?"

Ia mencoba memberanikan diri menanyakan hal tersebut, bagaimanapun juga Hinata penasaran juga kenapa pemuda _raven_ ini selalu istirahat disini.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Ah bu-bukan seperti itu, ja-jangan salah paham." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan, pasalnya ia takut kalau pemuda yang ada di depannya ini tersinggung.

"Hn, karena aku,"

"…"

"Suka ketenangan."

_Ah dia sama seperti ku._

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah hari ini Hinata tidak di jemput oleh supir pribadinya, pasalnya ada urusan mendadak sehingga si supir tak bisa menjemputnya. Dengan terpaksa ia harus berjalan kaki ke Halte Bis untuk pulang. Di tengah jalan ada tiga orang laki-laki yang menghadang perjalanannya.

"Hei manis, mau pulang eh," ucap pemuda yang mempunyai kulit berwarna biru, bagaimana bisa kulitnya sebiru itu, apa itu _trend _ baru.

"A-apa mau kalian?" Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu ketakutan, ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur, namun orang-orang itu terus mendesaknya sampai ia terpojok.

"Tadinya, kami hanya mau barang mu, tapi melihat wajah dan tubuhmu yang lumayan aku jadi ingin _mencicipimu_." Kini pria berambut perak yang dibelah dua yang mencoba menghampirinya dan menyentuh tangannya, Hinata segera menepis itu.

"Kau menolak ku eh, tapi tak apa, aku jadi lebih tertarik padamu."

Seringai itu muncul lebih lebar dan menakutkan dimata Hinata.

"A-aku mohon, jangan menyentuhku, aku akan memberikan uangku pada mu."

Suaranya sangat bergetar menahan tangis , ia takut sangat takut.

"Terlambat nona, aku akan 'menghabisimu' sekarang." Hinata semakin terjepit oleh mereka berdua, dan kini laik-laki berambut pirang yang berusaha menyentuhnya. Tak kuat dengan semua ini Hinata memejamkan mata. Dia sudah berusaha berontak tapi tak ada gunanya, kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan mereka.

_Siapapun tolong aku._

BUUGGGHHH

L_avender_ itu kembali terbuka saat mendengar suara pukulan. Dia pun membelalakan matanya saat melihat para laki-laki tadi kini sedang tersungkur akibat seorang pemuda yang menyerang mereka. Pemuda yang sangat di kenalnya.

_Itu Sasuke._

Perkelahian pun terjadi, saling tonjok, tendang, dan pukul, itulah yang ada di depan mata Hinata sekarang.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya perkelahian itu dimenangkan oleh Sasuke, para pria itu babak belur di hajar Sasuke, walaupun tidak dipungkiri Sasuke sendiri mendapatkan luka dibagian dahi dan pipinya karena pukulan dari mereka. Itu wajar, tiga lawan satu, itu tidak adil jika di sebut sebagai pertarungan sejati bukan.

Pemuda _onyx_ itu perlahan mendekati Hinata, ia membuka jaketnya untuk menutupi seragam Hinata yang sedikit sobek akibat perlakuan bejad mereka. Dengan air mata yang masih di pipinya, Hinata dengan cepat memeluk Sasuke.

"Hiks-hiks, terimakasih, Sasuke."

Pemuda itu menatap lembut dan mengusap rambut indigo Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

_Tenanglah, semuanya sudah berakhir._

_._

_._

_._

Hyuga sulung itu kini sedang menunggu orang yang selama sebulan ini selalu istirahat bersamanya. Haah ia harap kejadian kemarin tidak akan terulang lagi. Itu benar-benar sangat menakutkan, beruntung Sasuke menolongnya dan kemudian mengantarkannya pulang, coba kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang akan ada berita 'Putri sulung Hyuga Hiashi di perkosa oleh tiga orang preman' hey, itu tidak lucu!

Ckleeeekkkkk

Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu itu, menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudah baikan?"

Walaupun datar, tersirat sebuah rasa khawatir yang di tunjukan pemuda bermata kelam itu pada Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapinya. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya pada wajah Sasuke, ia melihat luka goresan disekitar dahi Sasuke, Hinata pun merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan _plaster_, lalu menempelkannya di dahi Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf, itu pasti sakit." Ujarnya menyesal. Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah rasa bersalah Hinata, ia pun mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata.

"Apa kau benar-benar merasa bersalah?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan satu tiket konser sebuah band ternama.

"Apa ini?"

"Jika kau benar-benar bersalah, datanglah besok kesana, temani aku menonton konser itu!"

Ajakan, lebih tepatnya perintah yang dilontarkan Sasuke itu membuat Hinata tercengang.

"Ini kan tempat ramai."

"Pokoknya datang saja!"

Dan Hinata sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi untuk menolak. Lagipula tak ada niat untuk menolaknya.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam gadis berambut panjang itu menunggu Sasuke, namun orang yang di tunggu belum datang juga. Aneh, kenapa Sasuke terlambat selama ini, bukannya dia ingin menonton konser ini, tapi sekarang, bahkan konser itu sudah berakhir sepuluh menit yang lalu dan menyisakan Hinata seorang diri yang masih duduk di bangku penonton. Berulang kali gadis itu menghela nafas, ia sudah berusaha menghubungi Sasuke tapi ponselnya tidak aktif, apa yang harus dilakukannya, apa dia harus pergi, tidak-tidak, Sasuke pasti datang.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Suara derap kaki itu semakin terdengar jelas menuju ke arah Hinata.

"Aku terlambat." Hinata menoleh pada suara itu, ia tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Iya, konsernya juga sudah selesai, Sasuke-kun benar-benar terlambat." Entah kenapa Hinata jadi menambahkan _suffix -kun _ di belakang nama Sasuke, sebelumnya kan hanya _-san._

Mendengar itu Sasuke semakin menampakkan raut bersalahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, aku tau pasti ada alasan khusus kenapa Sasuke-kun terlambat." Ujar Hinata sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berjalan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu di depan semua orang, tapi semuanya gagal." Ucapan itu membuat langkah Hinata terhenti. Kini Sasuke lah yang berjalan kearah Hinata.

Greeeppp

Kini tubuh mungil itu merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan yang tiba-tiba di berikan oleh Sasuke, kaget, tentu saja ia sangat kaget, terbukti dari matanya yang membelalak lebar dan raut wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sa-sasuke,"

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata." Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Tadinya, aku ingin mengatakannya pada orang banyak kalau aku menyukaimu,"

"..."

"Tapi semuanya gagal, karena ketrlambatan ku, maaf." ucapnya lirih. Perlahan Hinata melepaskan pelukan itu, ia lalu tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Syu-syukurlah kalau Sasuke-kun menyukaiku,"

"..."

"Ka-karena aku juga menyukai Sasuke-kun." Dan pelukan hangat itu kembali terasa di seluruh tubuhnya.

_._

_._

_Mungkin, memang hanya ketenangan yang akan mengerti kita berdua._..

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: apa ini, gaje abis, hha, maaf yah, ini fic pertama ku untuk event SHDL jadi mohon maaf jika ancur, oh iya tema yang kuambil, karena mereka sama-sama menyukai ketenangan, pendiam, yah walau lebih tepatnya kata yang pas untuk Hinata itu pemalu, hhe. ok akhir kata MIND TO RNR n.n


End file.
